daytondiodefandomcom-20200213-history
November 1, 2011 Meeting Minutes
Attendance: #J Simmons #Joe McKibben #Lizi Hayes #Chad #Dean Shrickel #Bryan Fite #Josh Stults #Shaun Garret #Rick #Jason Sanders + Baby #Ronald Love #Ken Phelps Agenda: *Ground Rules *Check-In **What kind of housepet would you be? *Agenda Review **Treasurer Report **Funding Discussion Notes: Treasurer Report: *$447 in bank *Burning about $60 a month Blog Report: *Highest traffic in October *Effort has paid off *Meetup has about 18 members. Has its benefits. Funding Discussion: Monthly Costs *We have 3 or 4 months at current burn rate *$450 Rent, *$70 a month for insurance, $840 a year *$490 Total, $6240 a year *We really want internet **Aprrox $65 a month. **Yearly Contract Required. **Will need to raise money ahead of time **$7020 a year costs with internet Funding Ideas *Cost Reduction **Ask landlord for Rent decrease ***Josh can ask, worth a try **Insurance ***Some discussion with DMA might help ***Looking for insurance again may be able to find us a better deal ****May be good from a organizational stanpoint also **Cost reduction may not be worth our time. Expenses pretty low already *Corporate Memberships *Sponsorships **Ohio InfoSec easily raised $10K a year with a few sponsorships **Membership kind of low to be really marketable according to Brian **Sponsors would expect the ability to recruit or advertise to potential customers **Or some would be willing just for the ability to help out **We need to put together a prospectus ***Value to Sponsor ***1 to 3 levels ***The Pitch! ***Bryan Fite volunteered to put something together ****Strawman prospectus for 10K funding drive. To be reviewed at next meeting. *****Group reached consensus on this. **Potential Sponsors ***Mendelson's *Leveraging our web presence *Grants **Would be great for capital equipment **Hard to get an operations grant *Earned Income **Training ***$20 to $25 ***Building a class around a kit that you have to buy ***Guided kit builds ***Pre-Register, Non refundable ***Could use Kickstarter ***Call it a workshop, to start a Dayton Sumo Robot League **HAM Radio Class **Rent out space for meetings and small events ***Would need a member to open up and watch over space **Bigger tools would make space more marketable ***CNC laser, Plasma Cutter ***Fundraiser to get equipment? **Arduino Class with Starter Arduino Kit **Advertising ***Flyers at different places like Radioshack, Library, Boonshoft Museum **Certification Classes **Lockpicking Class **Crowdsourcing, Pledge Drive **Video for DATV *Summary **Class where you buy kit and you are helped to build kit and learn. Should be videotaped and spread across the internet. Looking at current trends Arduino would be a good class. Minty Boost would be cool too. ***Should be prepaid and pre-register ***Funds for parts and income ***Topics ****Arduino *****We pick the arduino project. Something cool and marketable. *****Requires more research *****Should be at cost for Members ****Minty Boost (simpler project) ****TV B Gone 'Takeaways' *'Find Arduino project to act as a fundraiser.' **'J will look at potential projects' *'Lockpicking Workshop' **'Joe will get in contact with him to see he would like to stop by again.' *'Sumo Bots' **'Talk to Boonshoft' **'J can contact Liz' *'Sponsorship Process' **'Brian will put together Strawman Sponsorship Prospectus' *'Make Blog Coverage' **'Need Content' **'Also magazine sales'